


Not-Awful Night On the Big Comfy Couch

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: Look But Don't Touch [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run for supplies leads to all kinds of trouble which then turns into a surprisingly not-awful night in. Porn with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Awful Night On the Big Comfy Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all once again for the lovely comments on my previous works! They mean a lot to me and you all continue to inspire me to write more of these guys so thank you for that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Today was turning into a genuinely lousy day.

 

Daryl and Rick left the prison at the first light that morning to head to a small town about thirty miles west. With the Woodbury people and the other newcomers at the prison they were burning through supplies dangerously fast and there was always a need for more food, fuel, first aid, and other necessities. 

 

So they packed up their gear and hit the road for a supply run.

 

And now, late in the evening, a massive herd of walkers crossing the little two-lane highway like a bunch of damn livestock blocked their path back home. 

 

Unfortunately, unlike livestock, these bastards weren't content just grazing on salad. 

 

And to put the cherry on top of the shit sundae that was this new turn of events, there was a wall of thunderheads, black as sin and flickering with strobe-like lightning, rolling in on top of them from the north. The wind was beginning to pick up as well.

 

They were in unfamiliar terrain, having moved out further than usual to hunt for supplies. Things had actually been going fairly well until Rick spotted the herd off in the distance through his binoculars. Thankfully the undead seemed oblivious to them so far but the road they were loitering on was the only way back to the prison. Unless they wanted to go forty miles out of their way on unknown backroads. 

 

Not to mention nightfall was less than an hour away.

 

The rain began to pour as they finished rolling their pickup truck with a bed crammed full of supplies and Daryl's bike into a small workshop in the backyard of the last house they had picked through earlier that afternoon. They covered the vehicles with a couple of large tarps and secured the garage doors with several chains, padlocks, tin cans, and a couple of old cow bells Daryl found in the shed. 

 

Too many run-ins with fellow survivors in the past had taught them to always lock their shit up, no matter how far in the middle of nowhere they thought they were. Anyone with a pair of bolt cutters could still break through of course but at least it might slow them down long enough for Rick or Daryl to hear the cans and bells and put a bullet or an arrow in the thieves.

 

Rick tossed Daryl his pack before grabbing his own and a duffel bag with some of the food and gear they had collected earlier that day. 

 

With crossbow and Colt loaded and held high, they ran through the overgrown backyard toward the little two story house. 

 

It sat at the end of a sprawling subdivision out in the country, a mixture of old farm houses and newer single and double-wide trailers. Up the road a few miles, on the other side of the walker herd, was a small glimpse of where civilization had, before the world ended, been creeping towards the little neighborhood. There was a gas station/mechanic shop, a drug store, a feed and tack shop, a tattoo parlor (Daryl had smirked and asked Rick if he had ever thought about getting any ink), some knick knack shops, and a mom and pop pawn store.

 

The pawn shop had been Rick and Daryl's first stop and they had been surprised to find several rifles, half a dozen pistols, a couple sackfuls of ammunition, and some random odds and ends of camping and survival gear locked away in a back storeroom.

 

Daryl even scrounged up some maintenance supplies and a few new bolts for his crossbow. 

 

They cleaned out the other stores of what remaining useful goods they could find before checking out the houses in the neighborhood. They found a few more guns and boxes of ammo in a small safe in one house and another held a pantry still stocked full of numerous bags of non-perishable dried goods like rice, beans, and lentils. 

 

So maybe the day hadn't been completely awful. But for now, they were stuck until the storm and the herd passed. 

 

Both men were soaked by the time they reached the back of the house.

 

And then Rick stepped off in a groundhog hole hidden in the jungle of a lawn and twisted his ankle with a bitten off yelp of pain. 

 

Yeah, today still sucked.

 

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and helped Rick scramble in through the high basement window they had climbed through to get into the house earlier. After Rick was inside Daryl tossed in his pack, Rick's, and the extra bag of guns and supplies before climbing in himself.

 

Once they were inside Daryl secured the window again and Rick tested his ankle. He cursed but managed some weight on it.

 

"Shit that's gonna be sore. I don't think it's too bad though."

 

Daryl was silent, hunched over and digging through the packs and to anyone else it would've appeared that he was ignoring Rick. But Rick knew better. He reached out and squeezed Daryl's arm.

 

"We're alright, Daryl. Ain't the first time we been stuck out all night so the others won't worry too much."

 

Daryl nodded and sat back on his haunches, gnawing on his thumbnail. "'Sorry about dragging you along today."

 

"No apologies needed. I wanted to come. I was starting to get cabin fever and besides, I think Carl was about to disown me if I didn't stop hovering for a few hours." 

 

Daryl snorted and nodded towards a cluttered wreck room at the other side of the basement. "C'mon, we need to get you off your feet. May not be so bad now but if it swells up too much we'll be fucked tomorrow trying to get out of here."

 

Daryl made sure the window was totally covered before switching on a couple battery powered lanterns to cast the basement in a pale blue glow. He pulled Rick's arm around his shoulders and helped him to a large over-stuffed couch tucked in the far corner of the cluttered wreck room. He helped him pull his boots off and got him settled with his leg propped up on the arm of the couch and a fleece throw around his damp shoulders. 

 

Once he seemed certain that Rick would stay still and rest Daryl drug their packs over and pulled out a couple boxes of MREs they found in the pawn store. 

 

Rick's stomach growled and Daryl smirked at him.

 

The storm outside was getting rough if the loud rumbles of thunder and the roar of pouring rain was any indication.

 

After cutting the tops off of the flameless ration heater bags that came in the MRE boxes Daryl slid the food pouches inside and poured in some water from a bottle in his pack to activate the chemicals in the heating pads. He folded the tops over and propped the bags on the floor against the coffee table legs while they heated.

 

"Ya want spaghetti or beef stew?" 

 

"Either of them got one of those brownies?"

 

Daryl's knees popped as he stood and inspected the boxes. "Nah, just got fig bars and raisins in these. Some fruit candy shit too." 

 

"Damn. I guess spaghetti then."

 

Daryl tossed Rick one of the pouches with fig bars. "Rest of it'll be hot in a few minutes. I'm gonna go see if I can find any blankets upstairs. It's gonna start getting cold after this storm rolls through. M'glad I brought my poncho." 

 

Rick raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that, Mr. Weatherman?" 

 

"'Cause my knees are sore as shit and they always do that when the weather's gonna change."

 

"And you're always calling me an old man."  

 

Daryl patted him on the thigh and headed for the stairs. "Yeah, 'cause you sure look like one with that beard." He winked and Rick gave him the finger.

 

Rick gnawed on the fig bars while listening to Daryl on the creaky wood floors above and to the thunder and wind kicking up outside. Had the world not ended he would have probably ended up in his own old basement on a night like this to wait out the storm with his family. 

 

He sighed. No sense dwelling on those thoughts now.

 

Daryl soon returned carrying a large box under one arm and a stack of quilts, blankets, and towels under the other. 

 

"Found some expired Aleve and Tylenol if you wanna take some of them. And this ain't as good as an icepack but at least it'll be something cool for the swelling." He held up a bottle of water and some long strips of scrap fabric, a shredded pillowcase from the looks of it.

 

Daryl poured the water over the fabric and then gently laid them over Rick's ankle. The cool damp cloth helped sooth the soreness.

 

"Got some ACE bandages in that drug store today. We'll wrap ya up like a mummy before we go anywhere tomorrow." 

 

The MRE entrees were warm and they ate them in silence, listening to the storm outside. Halfway through they swapped packages and finished the beef stew and spaghetti off before picking at the fig bars and raisins. 

 

Daryl, sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaned his head back to rest it on Rick's hip. He hummed in contentment as Rick's fingers tangled gently in his damp hair and rubbed at his scalp.

 

After a few minutes, Daryl cleared his throat and stood. "Just about fell asleep sitting there."

 

Rick smiled and pillowed one arm behind his head. He shuddered as a faint chill crept up his spine. "Might as well. Not much else to do."

 

Daryl watched him carefully for a moment before walking around the large basement room to double check the security of the lone window and the door at the top of the stairs. Once he seemed satisfied with it all he came back to Rick's side with a couple of the towels he'd carried down from the main floor. "Gotta get you out of those wet clothes before we sleep though. Should'a done that earlier." 

 

Rick groaned and sat up, unbuttoning his ragged shirt and tossing it to Daryl who hung it over the back of a rocking chair in the corner. Daryl draped one of the towels around Rick's shoulders and scrubbed it gently over his scalp to dry his hair before rubbing it along his chilled skin. Rick smiled, amused by the mothering but kept quiet and let Daryl tend to him. It was nice.

 

Careful fingers worked at his belt buckled and the fly of his jeans next. "These ought'a go too. You're getting mud all over the couch." 

 

"Sorry, mom." 

 

Daryl swatted at him with the towel but finished undoing his belt and jeans. He nodded for Rick to lift up and then pulled his pants off, careful of his ankle as he worked the filthy denim over it. Once the jeans were out of the way Daryl pulled the strips of wet cloth off of Rick's ankle to inspect it. "How's that feeling?"

 

"It's fine." Daryl gently circled his finger tips around the thin, inflamed and already bruising skin over Rick's ankle, jerking them back when the other man hissed. "Sorry, just a little tender." 

 

Once he had enough blankets piled on Rick to damn near smother him Daryl set to work on his own wet clothes. Rick watched Daryl strip, enjoying the way the pale blue glow of the lamp cast shadows over his naked skin. 

 

The air in the basement room was chilly but there was a heat coiling low in Rick's belly that had him shifting and sinking further into the couch. He stretched luxuriously and slid one hand over his chest and down, down until he could fumble with his hardening cock through his shorts. 

 

They might as well enjoy themselves since they were stuck here for the night.

 

"Daryl." 

 

Daryl had his back to Rick, bent over to pull his boots off. "Go on to sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch." 

 

"We're underground and locked in tight so there ain't nothing to watch for. And it'd sure be a shame to waste all this time we got here to ourselves…" Admiring the view, his voice dropped to a low, breathy rumble on the last words as he slipped his fingers past the waistband of his boxers to curl around his dick.

 

Daryl froze in the middle of pulling a threadbare t-shirt over his head to glance over his shoulder at Rick. He narrowed his eyes. "You're hurt though."

 

Rick moaned softly at his own touch. "So make me feel better."

 

He barked out a laugh and reached out to snag one of the crumpled fig bar wrappers off the coffee table and tossed it at Rick's head. "You really are a damn horndog." 

 

"Mmhmm. And just who exactly did I see stuffing their pack with all the lube that was left in that drug store earlier?" 

 

Rick would never get tired of how easy it was to make Daryl blush.

 

"C'mere. Keep me off my feet for a while."

 

Daryl snorted and tossed the shirt back into the box. He stood before Rick in just a pair of loose cargo pants that hung low on his hips, still looking hesitant. "You really need to rest and not aggravate that ankle." 

 

With his free hand, Rick reached out and pulled Daryl towards the couch by his wrist. "I ain't gonna break, Daryl. Come on, we'll go nice 'n slow. We've got the luxury of time for once." 

 

Daryl eased down next to Rick to sit on the edge of the cushions. He leaned forward and met Rick's lips in a warm, easy kiss. 

 

His fingers still looped around Daryl's wrist, Rick broke the kiss to lick across Daryl's palm. He guided their joined hands down under the covers until Daryl's hand met Rick's other fist on his cock. He snickered softly, causing Rick to bite at his scruffy chin. "That your idea of slow then?"

 

"That it is." He replaced his own hand around his dick with Daryl's and leaned up to steal a more urgent kiss. 

 

"I can work with that." Rick moaned as Daryl pumped his cock with slow, unhurried strokes. He arched his hips and thrust his tongue past Daryl's lips, trying to speed things up but Daryl just sucked on his tongue indulgently and kept the same pace going on his dick.

 

Daryl pulled away, kissing Rick again before sliding off the couch to kneel on the floor beside it, immediately glad for the plush rug under his sore knees. He pushed the blankets aside and curled his fingers into the elastic of Rick's underwear, dragging them down past his thighs. 

 

With a faint smirk and a dark look cast up at Rick, he leaned forward to kiss and suck along the warm skin of his side and belly, dragging his teeth along the curve of his hip bone before bumping his nose against Rick's cock. 

 

He mouthed sweetly at the flushed length, trying his best not to grin when Rick's fingers tangled in his hair and tried to urge him to take in more.

 

Instead he licked a long, slow line from the base to the tip and then pressed his tongue against the slit to lap at the precome gathering there. 

 

One hand rubbed soothing circles at Rick's hip and thigh while Daryl suckled at his cock. His free hand reached blindly for his pack on the floor behind him, rummaging around inside until he found one of the tubes of slick from the drug store. 

 

When the gentle roll of Rick's hips began to grow more urgent Daryl let his cock slip from his lips to slap wetly against Rick's belly. 

 

Rick groaned impatiently and Daryl pulled gently at his balls with slick fingers before sliding them back to stroke and rub around his entrance. 

 

He teased his fingers there for long enough to make Rick start writhing around in annoyance before sliding one inside. He stroked it in and out, searching for his prostate before adding a second. 

 

Rick thrust back against them and slid a hand down to grip his leaking cock but Daryl swatted it away.

 

Daryl rumbled at Rick's curse of impatience. "You're the one that wanted slow 'n easy, sweetheart." He pulled his fingers out before pressing back in with a third joining the first two. He rocked them in and out in a smooth slide, aiming half-heartedly for Rick's prostate. Rick moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

"Oh, I'm regretting that suggestion."

 

"Are ya now?" Daryl twisted his wrist and drove his fingers in hard against Rick's prostate, leaning down to wrap his lips around his cock in the same moment. 

 

Rick's back bowed sharply and he actually shouted as he came, the noise sounding desperate and punched out of him. Daryl swallowed him down and continued fucking him with his fingers, letting Rick writhe on them until he finally pushed Daryl away with the heel of his uninjured foot. 

 

He sprawled limply against the couch and panted at the ceiling. 

 

"You are so fucking good at that. Shit." 

 

Daryl laughed, wiping off his chin with the back of his hand and stepping out of the loose fitting pants he had slipped on earlier. He stretched out over Rick and eased himself between his legs, leaning forward to kiss and suck at Rick's neck and chest. "We ain't done yet." 

 

"I hope not." Rick grinned and tilted his hips up to tighten his thighs around the other man, causing his throbbing cock to press up snug against Rick's slick hole. Daryl dropped his head against Rick's sternum and groaned.

 

Regaining his composure, Daryl started rocking his hips against Rick's. The head of his cock barely breached Rick's entrance before pulling back and then forward again. Rick bit at Daryl's throat and arched up against him, trying to end the teasing and get his cock inside him. Daryl stayed just out of reach and leaned down to suck on one of Rick's nipples, smirking up at him with a maddeningly devilish look. 

 

"Quit teasing, you bastard, and fuck me like ya mean it." Rick growled and slid a hand down the scarred skin of Daryl's back to grope at his ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks to press at his entrance.

 

Daryl shuddered at the new stimulation but still laughed at Rick's desperation and nipped at his peaked nipple. "Be nice." 

 

Rick's hand moved back to Daryl's cock, pulling it to line up with where he wanted it. "Get that in me now and I'll be _very_ nice."

 

Biting his lip to stifle his grin, Daryl eased into Rick's heat. His relaxed muscles from his previous orgasm and the slick Daryl had used on him made the penetration easy. 

 

A clap of thunder shook the house around them and Rick smirked up at Daryl. "This is pretty romantic, ya know?"

 

Daryl shook his head and shoved his hips forward, filling Rick with his thick cock in one smooth motion. He grinned at Rick's breathless gasp. "Yeah, guess it is."

 

Once Rick had taken all of him Daryl stilled, his flanks twitching with the need to thrust but he stayed motionless to let Rick adjust to the stretch. Which didn't take long because the other man was soon rocking his own hips up impatiently to meet Daryl's. 

 

Daryl braced one forearm on the arm of the couch above Rick's head. He rolled his hips in an achingly slow but unrelenting pace for what felt like ages, each deep thrust making Rick toss his head and curl his toes. 

 

Rick grabbed a fist full of Daryl's hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss that was more sobbing breath and bared teeth than lips and tongues. 

 

Slow and sweet was out the window as Daryl felt his orgasm building low in his belly and he shifted to hook Rick's uninjured leg up over his shoulder, practically bending the other man in half as he pounded into him. Rick's stuttering groans and gasps of _Daryl_ and _harder_ were an obvious sign of his approval of this new angle. 

 

"Sweet Christ, Daryl. _Shit!_ So close-"

 

Daryl spit into his hand and raised up just enough to get it between them so he could jerk Rick off. He tried to time his strokes with the momentum of his hips and he only got in a few before Rick damn near wailed and came for the second time that night. And by the noises he was making and the way his muscles seized up and trembled it was even more intense than the first. 

 

With Rick sobbing his name and clenching around him like a fucking vice Daryl was done for and buried his face in Rick's neck as his own orgasm plowed into him.

 

Daryl eased Rick's leg off his shoulder just before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of the other man. They lay trembling and panting against one another as the storm continued to rumble and grumble outside. 

 

Rick hummed in contentment, turning to press a kiss to Daryl's sweaty shoulder.

 

"Well now I'm really not sure if I'll be able to walk tomorrow." 

 

Rick smirked and a tired laugh rumbled out of Daryl as he leaned in for a lazy kiss. 

 

"I can throw ya over my shoulder and carry you if ya can't. Go all caveman on your ass." Daryl grinned and rolled his hips against Rick's. The other man moaned at the overstimulation to his spent cock.

 

"Oh don't even tease. Pretty sure I ain't gonna get it up again tonight." 

 

Daryl snickered and nibbled along Rick's neck, licking at the salty sweat there. "Raincheck?"

 

Rick shuddered at the heat of Daryl's tongue on him but still smiled. He stroked his fingers over a cluster of freckles on Daryl's upper arm and sighed. "Yeah." 

 

Daryl cleaned them up and and pulled the blankets back up over both them, still mindful of Rick's ankle. After setting his crossbow and Rick's Colt within reach (and stabbing his big hunting knife into the top of the couch so he could grab it easily if the need arose, despite Rick's teasing protests that this had been such a _nice_ couch before Daryl killed it) he settled himself between the couch cushions and Rick, curling up against his side. Rick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked his nose against Daryl's temple, lips brushing against the faint scar left there by a grazing bullet.

 

Rick's ankle had a dull throb to it but the expired painkillers seemed to have knocked the edge off the worst of it. He kept it propped up on arm of the couch with the cool damp rags still draped over it to help with the swelling. 

 

The rain was still coming down in buckets outside but the thunder had calmed to low, gentle rumbles. The air was definitely getting more chilly but it was downright cozy under the blankets with all that warm, bare skin to press tight against.

 

Maybe today wasn't so lousy after all.

 

END 

 


End file.
